Forum:CH:Move to ShoutWiki
This page is an archive of a community-wide discussion. This page is no longer live. Further comments should be made in the Help desk or new Congressional Hall pages rather than here so that this page is preserved as a historic record. The result of the debate was No consensus: wiki stays on Wikia. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Unless anyone posts on this page to the opposite of the current vote, this move will become effective in one week, November 16, 2010. Current votes: Move-stay: 3-2 New Wikia Skin... I assume you've heard about the new wikia skin and about how dumb it is. Several wikis are considering moving to other places like ShoutWiki. they would import all of our pages, users, and uploads etc for free. We could have the Monaco, Vector, or Monobook skins. there would also be no ads. Take a look at the pros and cons here http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Solar_Dragon/ShoutWiki and tell me if you think we should move. ~Darth Stabro 17:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ps. I have already grabbed heavenmusic.shoutwiki.com Discussion PLEASE KEEP ALL DISCUSSION ON THIS PAGE!!! *Ummm....I've been pondering this. I'm thinking about maybe doing some of the things Wookieepedia may do to get the site to change as little as possible on Wikia. However, if this becomes too difficult, I say we move, but it's a community decision so... [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) **I can find no reason not to move, other than a single of the negatives: The community could be smaller with less activity for a short while at least. However, I agree with Master Fred. If we can make it work to stay put, then we should do so. - JMAS Speak To Me 18:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ***I've already notified every active or recently active user, so that shouldn't be a problem. Our community is not that big right now. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ****I support. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 18:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *****You mean you support moving? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † 18:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *I've added the poll below. If you stated your opinion, I add your sig for you. If you wish to change your mind, feel free to. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † 18:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) * There would be an advantage of being able to add whatever extensions we want, pretty much. ~Darth Stabro 19:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ** Also can mass delete contributions by spammers with one click. Calendars and other things are also included. ***I will also be able to edit more if we move. ~Darth Stabro 19:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Other things: "you can fully customize the skin, (wikia now doesn't allow that), you can use css/js to remove features you don't want, if your wiki is not fan of those social-extensions on wikia, you'll get rid of them here, no extra ads on mainpage" Taken from IRC chat of shoutwiki ~Darth Stabro 19:36, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Wow, those are tempting advantages. Hmmmm....I'll have to think about it some more. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † 20:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *When I first heard of this, I really didn't want to end up moving, but the more I look into this, the more I support the move. RF 21:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Move #Darth Stabro 19:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) #Kathleen.wright5 23:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) and could you help me move Christianity Knowledge Base to Shoutwiki. The URL is here Christianity Knowledge Base #:I'm sure some of us can help. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to do since I'm not very knowledgable on such subjects, but I'll do what I can. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † 22:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) #::It's OK, I've found out what to do at Anti-Wikia Alliance - How do I move my wiki to a new host and I've requested an upto date database dump. --Kathleen.wright5 22:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) #:::This page has been backed-up here - awa.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Anti-Wikia_Alliance Backup page at Shoutwiki #-- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 16:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) # RF (albeit hesitantly) 21:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Stay permanently Stay as long as possible #[[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † #JMAS Speak To Me Merge with LifeMovies OK, Darth Stabro has recently come up with the suggestion that we merge LifeMusic Wiki and LifeMovies Wiki into one wiki called LifeWikis. This would be on ShoutWiki. LifeWikis would be divided into a Music namespace and Movies namespace. Other namespaces (Books, Video games, etc) may follow. Darth has contacted ShoutWiki and they said it would be easy to make the transfer. Support #It would save server space on Shoutwiki :) ~Darth Stabro 15:21, December 14, 2010 (UTC) #*Also, we still should move the LifeMusic wiki the Shoutwiki regradless of this decision, I think they should all be on the same wikihost. #**Well, I agree they should be on the same host. So, ShoutWiki can make the transfer without changing a thing? If so, I'll change my vote above to "move". [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #I like the idea. But not right now. I would prefer a central LifeWikis wiki which would contain the Bible and all help pages and policies (ie the Statement of Faith) that would apply to every wiki. Keep the wikis separate, but yet all in one group. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 23:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #Changed my mind, we should have separate wikis. ~Darth Stabro 20:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC)